La tímida y tierna Hinata Hyuga, o no?
by vampirville
Summary: la tímida y tierna Hinata Hyuga que todos conocen no lo es tanto por lo menos cuando esta con Itachi Uchiha o cuando por su culpa desea destruir a su celular.


Hola todo el mundo de antemano gracias por entrar y leer, espero que sea de su agrado, es el primer one shot que escribo aunque no sé si debería ser song fic, bueno decídanlo ustedes, lo había publicado pero por una equivocación subí el capítulo de mi otra historia por esta razón lo publicó de nuevo.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

Al fondo del instituto cajo su árbol favorito se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, una joven tímida y algo retraída o por lo menos ese era el lado que la mayoría conocía, mientras escuchaba música intentaba relajarse y distraerse un poco la realidad era que no se encontraba muy animada que se diga, la campana sonó recordándole a todos volver a clases.

Y bien Hina, ¿iras con nosotros a la actividad de mañana?, va a estar fenomenal te lo aseguro, le dijo una muy animada rubia.

Lo siento Ino pero no creo que sea muy buena compañía.

Oh vamos, si es precisamente para que levantes esos ánimos, le insistió su amiga.

Mañana lo veremos, pero no prometo nada, le respondió la pelinegra.

Ok, entonces hasta mañana, se despidió para luego correr hasta su novio, sabía que si la presionaba más seria capaz de no asistir al instituto al día siguiente.

Apenas llego a la casa se encerró en su habitación, solo alcanzo a colocarse sus audífonos y apagar su celular que se empeñaba en solo darle malas noticias, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de escuchar los reproches de su padre, los sin sentidos del destino de su primo y menos las banalidades de su hermana y los elogios que recibía; preparo todo lo que necesitaría al día siguiente y se acostó intentando relajarse hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó mucho más temprano que lo normal, descubrió su Ipod a un lado de la cama y su celular en el suelo aun apagado no le dio importancia y se dirigió al baño, luego de una larga ducha se arreglo como de costumbre, nada muy llamativo su uniforme con la camisa un poco holgada al contrario de sus compañeras que la usaban lo más ajustada posible, su cabello sujetado en media coleta con su flequillo cubriendo su frente y en su rostro solo un poco de polvo y brillo labial, al observar el reloj noto que era demasiado temprano para ir a clases así que decidió preparar el atuendo para la noche, no tenia caso resistirse Ino la arrastraría de todos modos, una vez decidido como luciría se encamino a la cocina a preparar su almuerzo y tomar el desayuno, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su salón de clases le encantaba esos minutos de paz antes de que sonara la campana y todos entraran.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente aunque todo el mundo hablaba del evento de esa noche, apenas pudo salió del salón, quería evitar a Ino el mayor tiempo posible y logro hacerlo hasta el tercer periodo.

Hina!!, Ya tienes el atuendo para esta noche?

Claro Ino, ya prepare todo.

Ah que bien, me alegra tanto que te hayas decidido.

Si Ino, pero no te vuelvas loca ya decidí lo que me pondré y como me arreglare y no intentes cambiarlo.

Hmm, suspiro profundo sabía que si la presionaba demasiado perdería toda oportunidad, tranquila me conformo n que vayas, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti?

No será necesario, no quiero ser mal tercio, y si iré se que eres capaz de irme a buscar.

Ya no te molestes, sé que si dices que vendrás lo harás, así que nos vemos allá, le dijo para correr a su última clase.

Al terminar las clases al contrario de sus compañeros que corrían a sus casas ella caminaba lentamente, no tenia ánimos de ir y ver a todos con sus parejas o sus admiradoras en otros casos mientras ella se encontraba sola y todo por el maldito celular, bueno en realidad no era culpa del celular sino del que mando el msj pero ya saben que el mensajero por lo general lleva la peor parte por ser lo más accesible.

Una vez en casa tomo una ducha rápida y se arreglo como siempre un atuendo sencillo, unos pantalones rectos negros, una blusa lila satinada suelta con un ojal debajo del cuello atado con dos cintas, una chaqueta de jean negra y unas zapatillas bailarinas lilas, cepillo su cabello y se coloco un cintillo, una vez lista comió algo y se encamino nuevamente al instituto antes de que a Ino se le ocurriera ir por ella aunque le había dicho que no, que mas daba en cuanto pudiera se escaparía y regresaría a casa a dormir.

El salón de reuniones estaba totalmente decorado con globos y afiches, todo iluminado con luces de colores, al fondo la mesa del refrigerio, al frente una tarima y mesas arregladas por todo el salón, pudo divisar donde se encontraba Ino, la saludo pero antes de que pudiera ir hasta ella un muchacho la intercepto.

Señorita Hinata su asiento esta por acá. Dijo comenzando a caminar, y aunque a ella se le pareció algo extraño lo siguió.

Al llegar a unas de las mesas cerca de la tarima pudo observar una silla con un cartel "Hinata Hyuga" iba a preguntar quien había sido pero ya se había desaparecido, al fin y al cabo pensaba irse rápido así que estar lejos de Ino le facilitaría sus planes, estaba distraída observando a todos sonreír felices lo cual cada vez la hundía en su tristeza hasta que una voz chillona la saco de su mundo.

Y tu quien te crees para sentarte alado de mi sasuke-kun, esto la aturdió ni se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado.

Yo estoy en el puesto que me corresponde, si desean sentarse juntos hay muchos otros asientos disponibles, lo dijo de una manera tan seria y tranquila que los presentes no creían que fuera ella.

Y por qué no te mueves tú, acaso tiene tu nombre gravado. Le replico la pelirosa.

Pues ya que lo dices si, le dijo levantándose y señalando la silla con una sonrisa arrogante que competiría con la de los Uchihas, estaba al borde y viene esta creída a molestarla, pues no lo toleraría, así que se sentó de nuevo.

Y si quieres a Uchiha te lo regalo, no quiero saber nada relacionado con ese apellido, culmino dejando a todos boquiabiertos ya que nunca habían visto molesta a la Hyuga pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar la música en la tarima.

No eres tu tu tu tu tu, sino yo tu tu tu toro roro  
No eres tu tu tu tu tu, sino yo tu tu tu toro roro  
No eres tu...

Las luces se iban encendiendo alumbrando a cada miembro de la banda a comenzar la primera estrofa alumbraron al vocalista.

Porque pasarnos la vida pidiendo perdón?  
Porque atacarnos sin razón?  
Si en los caudales de tus ríos  
Se confunden los míos  
No me digas que me vas a abandonar  
No me dejes al azar  
Acobíjame en los lazos de tus brazos

Era un joven alto, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol, cabello azabache lo suficientemente largo para sujetarlo con una coleta baja, sus ojos negros, sonrisa matadora y una voz gruesa y sensual.

Tu corazón tiene tantas penas  
Como granos tiene la arena  
Eres un fruto sin embargo  
Eres más dulce que amargo

Las mujeres en el lugar se volvieron eufóricas al verlos sobre la tarima ya que había para todos los gustos, pelirrojo, rubio, fornidos y deliciosamente sensual azabache. Claro la mayoría de los jóvenes no, piénsenlo a quien le gustaría que su novia estuviera babeando por otro sujeto y el mas molesto de todos cierto muchacho que volvía locas a todas, bueno casi a todas y tenia un odio irracional por su hermano menor.

Ten paciencia si te hago enfurecer  
No me dejes caer  
Y ahora mi pecho late fuertemente  
Si pones la mano lo sientes  
Toda una vida errante y en un instante Tú tú tu tu turu.

Mientras que él solo tenía ojos para la oji perla, dedicándole una mirada penetrante directo a sus ojos como si fueran los únicos en el lugar.

No eres tú, sino yo  
No eres tú, sino yo

Ino había notado la mirada del pelinegro sobre su amiga y comenzó a preocuparse debido a la timidez de ella.

Si el amor es la Guerra, no quiero paz  
Por favor no te rindas jamás  
Que ser amantes y enemigos es nuestro justo castigo  
Encadenado sin quererte

No solo Ino se había dado cuenta la pelirosa que aun se encontraba de pie a su lado también se percato del interés del mayor y lo que mas le extrañaba es que no se hubiera sonrojado.

De repente salto de la tarima mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar de cantar mientras el reflector lo seguía llamando la atención de todos en sala.

Tenme paciencia si te hago enfurecer  
No me dejes caer  
Y ahora mi pecho late fuertemente  
Si pones la mano lo sientes  
Toda una vida errante y en un instante Tú

Tomo la mano de la dama y la llevo hasta su propio pecho mientras que seguía cantándole, lo que provoco que todos los que la conocían esperaran un pronto desmayo.

Y en un instante  
Y ahora mi pecho late fuertemente  
Si pones la mano lo sientes  
Toda una vida errante y en un instante Tú

Pero ese desmayo nunca llegó, en lugar de eso fueron testigos de un pasional beso, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el reflector se apago y los que seguían en la tarima comenzaron a tocar una nueva canción mientras la pareja aprovechaba de escaparse, sobra decir que todos quedaron en shock ante la reacción de Hinata.

Mientras tanto en una azotea no muy lejos de allí.

Vamos cariño no me vas a perdonar. Haciendo cara de perrito mientras le tomaba las manos.

Pensé que no querías paz. Le respondió en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa socarrona.

También te pedí que me tuvieras paciencia, mientras le daba cortos besos en las manos.

Me dijiste que no podrías venir este fin de semana, he estado muy triste, le confesó mientras intentaba reprimir unas lagrimas.

Lo siento mi princesa, le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba unos cortos besos entre sus palabras, fue…algo….de…último minuto…y….te quería…dar…la…sorpresa.

Está bien, te perdono, mientras comenzaba a responder a sus besos.

Sabes puse en su lugar a la pelirosa que está detrás de tu hermano. Le dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Esa es mi nena, ya era hora que se enteraran que tienes garras. Mientras seguía en su labor de contentar a su novia. - Y perdona que ahora todos se enteraron de lo nuestro.

Que importa, ya el año está por terminar y estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, no creo que sea tan malo ser el blanco de la envidia por tener al novio más guapo y sexy de toda la ciudad, mientras que lo volvía a besar, su novio era sumamente adictivo para ella.

Pues si la tímida y tierna Hinata Hyuga que todos conocen no lo es tanto por lo menos cuando esta con Itachi Uchiha o cuando por su culpa desea destruir a su celular.


End file.
